Hes lucky Eren loved him
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Little Eren had everything ready for Santa. It was perfect. Of course, Levi had to ruin it with one mistake. Child!Eren Daddy!Levi AU!


**Even though it's not Christmas, or anytime near it, I decided to write this as a whim, although I don't think it's all that good. I own nothing but Elisa.**

* * *

Little Eren had been awake during the night on Christmas Eve, waiting until Santa arrived.

He had made sure to leave enough cookies for him, and make sure the milk would be warm enough to last until he arrived. He was even thoughtful enough to leave out another glass with chocolate milk, just in case Santa preferred chocolate.

He stayed awake until eleven o'clock before his father came out and pulled him by the ear, telling him Santa wouldn't come if he wasn't sleeping. So, rubbing his sore ear, Eren made his way to his bed, and reluctantly fell to sleep.

...

Levi wasn't a bad parent. He wasn't a good one either.

He just didn't know how to properly raise a child. Elisa was the one who guided him along the process. He usually taught Eren the important factors of life that he learned the hard way. He never interacted with babies or children. During his childhood, living on the streets and stealing to survive, he only saw from afar how mothers cared for their child. Even then, he thought of them as filthy pooping creatures.

And he wasn't wrong. Eren cried many times in the night as a baby and pooped consistently, irritating him to no end. But Eren was his child, and he even if he wouldn't admit it, he loved the kid to death.

He's made a lot of mistakes while raising Eren, that he will admit. There will be times now and in the future where he'll make even more. He's just damn lucky Eren followed him around like a lost puppy and loved him a bit more than his mother.

* * *

Levi was having a wonderful dream and having Elisa sleeping against him made it even better. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when a certain blue-green eyed child decided to wake his parents by jumping on the bed.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Christmas! I want to see if Santa ate my cookies and brought presents!" Eren screamed, settling down on the bed.

Levi growled, already forgetting what he was dreaming about. "Then go check by yourself, brat."

"No!" He whined, dragging out the word. "I want you to be with me! Please!"

Levi thought about it for a while. He sighed. "Alright brat."

Eren beamed and ran out of the room.

Levi sighed again and sat up, shivering slightly when feeling the cold air out of his warm bed.

Next to him, Elisa stirred and she glanced up at him. "Did you put all the presents under the tree?"

He absentmindedly nodded, freezing mid-way, remembering his activities last night. He had stayed up until one, finishing the never ending paperwork (he just _knew_ Erwin got a kick giving him work) and only took a break to tell Eren to go to sleep. It completely slipped his mind that Elisa told him to put the present under the tree. He even forgot to eat the cookies!

"Damn it all." He cursed under his breath.

Levi ran to the living room, and stopped, seeing a tearful Eren searching under the tree.

Hearing his father come in to the room, Eren looked at him, a tear running down his cheek.

"Dad! Santa didn't leave any presents for me! And he didn't eat the cookies!"

Levi felt Elisa come in, and he could definitely feel her glare aimed at his head.

When his father didn't answer, Eren burst into tears and ran to his room, locking the door. It was silent in the living room, only Eren's wails stopping the total silence.

"Levi..." Elisa poured as much venom as she could into the one word.

"I-"

"Don't even say a word. I want you to fix this _now_. God! I leave you with a simple task! Eat the damn cookies! Drink the damn milk! Put the fucking presents under the tree! Now you ruined Christmas for him!" Yeah, she was mad. She hardly ever cussed, and to have her cussing at him was pretty bad.

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

Levi walked up to Eren's bedroom and knock on the door.

"Eren."

"*SNIFF**SNIFF*...What?"

"Come out. Santa left something for you."

.

.

.

Slowly, Eren came out, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. Levi made a disgusted face but refrained from saying anything.

Eren's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his face tear stained.

The boy followed Levi as he led him back to the living room.

Eren spotted the white piece of paper in front of the fireplace and went to pick it up.

Dear Eren,  
I'm very sorry I did not leave presents for you this year.  
I have been very busy lately. Rudolph was sick and couldn't  
help me find my way to your house. I will come later today,  
Sincerely, Santa Claus

The nine year old stared at the letter before bursting into tears again. He threw down the letter and ran back to his room, locking it. _"Dad wrote this!"_

Levi closed his eyes and sighed. God, why did his kid have to be so observant like him?

Opening his eyes, he met the sight of his wife's glare.

* * *

Going again to Eren's room, he knocked.

"Eren."

"What!"

"Come here."

"No!"

"Eren. Come out. I need to tell you something."

Repeating earlier, Levi led his son back to the living room.

He sat on the couch and held Eren's shoulders.

"Look Eren. I'm about to tell you something very serious, okay?"

He waited until Eren nodded before continuing. "Eren, Santa Claus doesn't exist."

Eren screamed in his face and broke down to tears again, running to his room.

_"LEVI!"_

Well, you can't exactly blame Levi. He wasn't going to let his kid keep believing in Santa.

Even if he slept on the couch for a month, he thought it was worth it.

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not, this actually happened to me. I based my experience on this, the only difference is it all happened in Spanish, and I didn't leave any cookies. I was like nine, there was no presents (or tree), I cried, they brought me back out and gave me a 'letter from Santa' which had my sister's writing, I cried again, then my mom screamed in my face, stating the truth. I was sort of in denial to stop believing in Santa, and my mom pretty much made it clear he wasn't real. God, my family still laughs at me for that.  
Anyways, hope you guys like this.


End file.
